ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
May (Guilty Gear)
May is a playable character from Guilty Gear series. She is a young, cute, and spunky member of the Jellyfish air pirates that is utterly dedicated to Johnny, the leader of the pirates and the man who raised her after she was orphaned. Biography The Legacy of May *''Guilty Gear (1998-2009)'' **''Guilty Gear Club (2006)'' **''Guilty Gear RoA (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit 2 (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014)'' Appearance May is portrayed in the games as a young girl in an orange coat, with a skin tight body suit underneath, and big orange shoes. She wears fingerless gloves with silver plating over them and wears a pirate tricorn hat. Personality May is a cheerful and energetic girl. Because of her age, she is innocent of many things in the story and this causes her to be very honest in her speech. Her motivations revolve around cherishing her family, the Jellyfish Pirates and getting Johnny's attention. Though she is childish, she is a capable leader as she is in-charge of the ship whenever Johnny's absent; however, she sometimes neglects her duties when she's concerned with his safety. She also worries that her origins might somehow endanger her family one day. May has an irrational fear of bald people, and can sense them from a distance. Theme Song May's theme is ''"Blue Water Blue Sky" from ''Guilty Gear. Sprites Trivia * One of May's EX moves has her shouting "Mist Finer!" This shows that she's trying to imitate Johnny's attacks in some way. * She holds the rank of first-mate on the Mayship. * In Guilty Gear X, Potemkin said that May has gotten taller since he last saw her at the knights' selection tournament. * May seem to like men who are way older than her. She tells Ky Kiske, who is at least 21, to age 10 years more. But this is maybe because she's comparing him to Johnny. * May suffers from Peladophobia (Fear of bald people) and is said to sense them a mile away. * The day that Johnny found May was on the Mexican Holiday Cinco De Mayo. * May's stand and weapon resemble Motochika Chousokabe's of Sengoku Basara X, another fighting game developed by Arc System. Needless to mention that both characters are pirates. * May is a playable character in IO Entertainment online fighting game Lost Saga. Gallery Illustrations May.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Portraits Ggxxs am ma.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jellyfish Pirates Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from Japan Category:Cameo Characters Category:Pirates Category:Characters Born in May Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1998 Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Guilty Gear X Characters Category:Guilty Gear XX Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Characters